


Abnormally Lucky and Sincere

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, One Shot, past pining current confusion, post-love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Caddy wakes up with his head on Luke's shoulder and tries to piece together how that happened.





	

Somehow, the first thing Caddy noticed upon waking up was the fact that the sheets were a different color than the ones on his own bed. Not that he was still in his actual clothes, or that he was actually leaning against something instead of actually laying down. And it took him until a hand brushed against his shoulder to realize he was leaning against someone, in fact.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” a soft voice greeted. Caddy found himself practically jumping out of his skin. That was Luke. He’d fallen asleep next to Luke. How. Why. 

Events of the prior evening shot back into his mind. He’d told Luke about his silly crush, just to get it off his chest. He tried to recall it, the pounding of his heart, the praying that he’d just forget about it and not resent his feelings, so they could just move on…

And then, a smile spread across his face as he remembered the result. 

“I’d never hate you for that. Honestly, I kinda like you too!”

And then he’d gone even further, supplanting every highest hope he had.

“You know, I’ve never had a boyfriend before. Since we both like each other… well…”

All at once, it settled in. He was dating Luke Freaking Sizemore. How, actually, had that happened? How had he stumbled on that streak of luck?

So he forced himself to sit up and look at Luke straight-on. He was smiling like crazy. 

Oh. Right. He’d fallen asleep next to him. The room, or at very least his face, felt like it was on fire. 

“S-sorry, I swear I don’t remember going to sleep here, I-”

Luke gave a small laugh. It sounded more like birdsong than a human voice. God, why was he so damn adorable? This couldn’t be someone who actually was interested in him. He was dreaming, he had to be. 

“Don’t apologize, I really didn’t mind,” Luke assured him. “Wallid did a little, but… well, I also don’t think he terribly minded ditching us and stealing your bed.”

The noise that left his throat was probably a laugh, as in that was scientifically what it would be classified as, most likely. But in all actuality, it was more an expression of sheer, overwhelmed, confusion. How had this even happened? 

He stretched, his neck was rather stiff from falling asleep like that. And as he did so, all at once, he realized why his memory of the previous night was so fuzzy. He’d stressed himself out night before last with his decision to confess, he hadn’t slept at all. 

More laughter, this time something that was recognizable as such. He’d gotten all worked up over nothing- no, less than nothing! He’d just been a complete idiot, plain and simple! 

“What, what’s so funny?”, Luke questioned, his eyes darting around the room. “Everything alright?”

Leaning over, putting a hand on his _boyfriend’s_ shoulder, he continued to laugh. “Oh, it’s perfect! Absolutely perfect!”

“You- you mean that sarcastically?”

Luke sounded terrified, and Caddy realized all at once that he couldn’t be the only person confused here. The laughter died quickly. 

“For once? Not at all.”

His face relaxed into a smile. “Wow, you, not being sarcastic? What a miracle.” 

“Truly.” Somehow, that didn’t feel like sarcasm either. 


End file.
